


2 days later

by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)



Series: In Harry's hands [4]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Before Changes, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Marcone, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula
Summary: The morning after, Harry had an idea. Marcone approved.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Series: In Harry's hands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007937
Kudos: 6





	2 days later

**Author's Note:**

> All this happens before Changes.  
> This is part 4 of a series. You should read the rest of it before reading this. This will be the last of the series (I think)

A few minutes later, Marcone was changing into a fresh suit, complete with another tie and, I kid you not, he even changed his shoes. I had not invited Hendricks in, so we were still alone and I was happily enjoying that Marcone was doing his change of clothes in front beyond my fascinated eyes.

“So,” I said teasingly, “do you want to repeat this?”

“Of course,” he said without hesitation. “Whenever you want.”

“Well, you know, I just had an idea. If you agree, you could give me your blood and I would bind you in the middle of your day. From here. That way, you wouldn’t even see what I am doing. I am sure it will be a more pleasant way to spend a while between your meetings and plannings. But, of course, you would need to ask Gard to low the wards at your office to allow my magic in. Or you can go to any other place you want, as long as my magic can reach you.”

I had not seen his face when I began talking but now he looked at me with thirsty eyes. “That sounds interesting”

"I am sure Gard won't like it but I think it would be interesting. You could phone me, so I could give you my commands and I could hear If you want to stop me. I would suggest that you stay in a place alone and locked, though.” I smiled.

He considered that for a moment.

“I would love to try that. I will ask Gard to lower the defenses for you.”

I nodded. He continued “Perhaps we can do it tomorrow. I have some room in my schedule around 3 p.m.”

I shook my head. “Nope, I don’t work for you, I won’t follow your schedule. You can choose the day and if you prefer morning or afternoon, but nothing else.”

He became serious. “Really, Dresden? You had me literally kissing your feet. I think it’s obvious that I am not your boss.”

I was relentless “Obvious as it may, that was then and now is now. Besides," I scratched my head, thinking how to explain it. "I want to surprise you. I don’t like that this is something you put in your schedule like any other appointment. That would be…wrong.”

“Oh”. He seemed to get it.

”So, If you send me your blood I will use it whenever I feel like it and you better find a way in accommodate it in your schedule or you will begin moaning in the middle of a meeting.”

“I wouldn’t…” he began. I raised an eyebrow because I was not going to accept any BS. “Well, yes, that wouldn’t be good for business,” he conceded.

Then he sighed in resignation. “Ok, ok. Unless I call you to say something went wrong with Gard, we could do it the day after tomorrow in the afternoon. I would send you a package with a fresh sample of my blood around lunch time. Would that be acceptable?”

“Totally.”

\-----------------------------------------------

They were a long couple of days. I tried to stay busy, do some working out, read something. But it was difficult to keep my mind away of John Marcone, of his worked-out body, of his flushed face, his raspy voice... But finally, the moment we had agreed upon arrived, and he sent me a small package that had a vial of his fresh blood.

\-----------------------------------------------

So, at 2:20 p.m. I began the binding spell, again using the G.I.Joe as a proxy. Distance is not a major factor with that kind of spell, and I was happy I could do all the incantations without being distracted by Marcone’s face. As soon as I finished, the phone rang.

“Dresden,” I answered politely.

“So, you already did it?” He said in his perfect calm, business voice.

I answered by moving the G.I.Joe head In nodding. I heard him gasp.

I continued, as business-like as I could. “So, for now, you can do whatever you want, but at some moment I will take the control. I will let you know that I am beginning, so you can wrap what you are doing, lock yourself alone and call me.”

“How are you going to let me know?”

“You’ll see.”

I heard a heavy sight and then he said “All right. We will talk back later, then.”

I used the proxy to make him nod again and he said “Damn, Dresden”, so I hung up. I went to do some things and then, at 4:10, I decided Marcone has waited enough. I kissed the mouth of the G.I.Joe.

It took him all of 4 minutes to call.

“Dresden, I was in a reunion. Do you know how difficult it was not to jump?” He sounded angry but I did not buy it.

“Woe is me” I said unsympathetically. "Are you alone?” I asked.

“Yes, I am. In a service room. I told everyone that I would kill anyone bothering me in the next while.”

“Excellent. Now describe me the room, not the colors and those things but the furniture.”

“Does..?” he began to ask something but I had given him an order “ehbf, it has a desk, a small bed, 4 chairs, a foot lamp, a desk lamp, some shelves and a coffee table. Damn, Dresden.”

I grinned. “I am in speaker, I assume?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Well, then get naked. You can do it at your rhythm, and you can fold the clothes and place them carefully in a chair and all that if you want.”

“Thank you” he said, sounding sarcastic.

“I am nothing if not magnanimous.”

He scoffed a little and I said “I know you agree”…while making him nod with the proxy.

I heard him hold his breath for a moment and then laugh between his teeth. Then he informed me, “I am naked.”

“Well, go to the bed.”

I heard the noises he did. Then I moved the G.I. Joe until he was on 4 legs. I heard Marcone suppressed jerk. That was the advantage of him not seeing what I was doing. Easier to surprised him and I think he founded the surprises arousing. Specially after two hours of anticipation.

“Are you on the bed?”

“Yes, I am, and I can’t move.”

“Good. First of all, _John Marcone_ , today you can’t cum without my permission.”

“Really, Dresden, is tha..?”

I ignored him again and began touching and rubbing the G.I. Joe in the best ways I could imagine. At the same time I transmitted him some memories of what Lara had made me feel that time, and when I had sex with Susan, and then exactly what I had felt when he kissed my crotch the other night. All that made me hard myself, but I heard Marcone’s breath becoming labored first, then some pants and moanings. So, he was enjoying himself too. I increased the sensory assault by kissing and licking the G.I.Joe. I heard all kinds of sounds that made me hotter and hotter until I heard him spat a “Harry!” that sounded particularly desperate, so I said “cum”…and I did it myself.

I heard the deep sighs of Marcone’s releasing and how his breathings became steadier. I allowed him some time to recover. See, I am magnanimous.

Then I said, “Now, go sit in the desk. Not in the chair at the desk but in the desk.”

“Ready.” He sounded quite normal, and I could not allow it.

“Now, John,” I said, “I want you to play with yourself, but do it slowly and looking sexy”

I know he had begun doing it, but I’d heard his voice complaining “What is the point of looking sexy, Dresden, you are not seeing me. I better do something noisier, so you could hear it.”

I was not going to take any of that, so I said “Enough” (so he stopped what he was doing) and slapped the buttock of my G.I. Joe. No, a slap is not “hurting” and it was not hard anyway, but I knew that would surprise him, especially because his butt was against the desk and no one expects to be spanked while sitting. Sure enough, I heard a choppy, startled half-scream. I liked it.

I spoke slowly, steely. “Listen, _John Marcone_. If you still want to repeat this game someday, I will be accepting suggestions. But for now, it’s my first time doing this distance thing and I will do it as I want. So, if you really don’t like it, stop me, it’s your right." And then I added bluntly. "Else, just be a good toy.”

I waited a moment, almost halting my own breath. Then I heard him saying, in a grumpy voice “I rather be your toy.” I breathed again.

“So, back where we were. _John Marcone_ , jack off looking as slutty, sexy and shameless as you can.” He did not answer. Look, I know what you are thinking, but I had a motive for that command, and it was one of the reasons I suggested this distance game in the first place. Marcone is always too guarded, like if he wears an armor. And even when the other night, with me, he had fully surrendered his body and accepted full humiliating things, I knew he was still holding something on the mental level. I felt that he needed to completely let go, that he would feel better after that. And I knew he wouldn’t like if I forced him to drop the mask in front of me. So, I did it when he didn’t have to worry for my gaze. Besides, after about half a minute, I began helping him, sending him hot feelings, and molesting the chest, neck, ears and arms of the G.I. Joe. The noises the other side of the line told me all what I wanted to know. Marcone was enjoying himself.

I let it like that for a while. Then, I grinned in disgust for what I was going to do and began licking the crotch of the G.I.Joe while trying to convey with it all the feelings related with someone giving you oral sex. I heard Marcone’s labored breath becoming more desperate. I imagined him receiving gently ticklings in the jewels and the noises became so loud I was worried somebody at his end would hear him. So, I smiled and say “stop and cum.” I heard him gasping, exhaling, and faintly saying “God, Harry. I love you.”

I placed my hand of my mouth so he couldn’t hear my reaction to those words. I was so glad he could not see me, with my cheeks red as Pikachu’s, and just as hot (ey, the Carpenters children like Pokemon).

I waited a little, and then I said. “Choose a free wall and stand by it with your hands on the wall and the legs somehow spread. And this time, if you feel that you are about to come, let me know.”

“Ok.” He said and I think he sounded interested.

So, at first, I began warming him with some petting and kissings to my proxy. I heard him answering with some strangled sounds. Then, I placed the tip of a pencil just in the ass of the G.I. Joe and I began sending him the feelings I’ve felt the other night, when penetrating him. I heard him gasp and began doing all kind of interesting sounds. But in the middle of that, I heard him laboring to say. “Harry…please, would you …spank me again?”

I blinked, and did not spank him but I place my hand in one of the butt cheeks of the proxy. “What did I say about suggestions?”

He grunted. “Please, Harry…I’ll let you burn one of my buildings.”

Interesting. I laughed a little, aloud, so he could hear it. “Mn, no, you should know by now that I don’t take bribes…but I may be persuaded if you ask really nicely.”

I had not finished to send him my memories, and he was panting hard, but he managed to say “Please…pretty p…please, with a…ch…cherry on top?” I spanked him, of course, because how to resist that? I spanked him a few other times, not too hard, until he moaned “I am ready, Harry”.

I used the action figure to make him spin (so he was with his back to the wall) and knelt it, wishing him to stay here, “Now, finish it yourself and cum.”

I heard the strangled sounds of his throat while he came and the following, satisfied, deep breaths.

I wait a little and then I made him get up. “Go to the bed, John.” I said gently and I placed the G.I. Joe spread on its belly, I’ve heard John’s muffled sounds echoing my movements, so I assumed he was laying on his bed on the bed by then. I began rubbing the action figure, from the neck to the feet wishing it felt like relaxing massages. I heard his breath becoming steady, and I suspected that he was pleased. After some time of that, without stopping, I asked, tenderly. “¿How are you doing, John?” He answered immediately “Great, wonderful. And…how did you know that putting a slutty face would feel so good?”

So, he had noticed it. And he has not forgotten to ask that even after what he just had done. Stars and Stones, Marcone’s mind is so amazing. I decided to be honest, of course. “Would you trust me a little, John? I know you. You sometimes need to let everything go, cut your super mafia lord act and drop all your defenses. And I know you lowered most of them with me. I really appreciate that. But you needed to get rid of all your pride just for a second. And you would be too embarrassed to do it if someone, even me, is watching you. That’s why I gave you a safe environment and a push.” There was a pause, while he considered my answered, I guess. I hold my breath to see if I had angered him. “Damn you, Harry. You really know me.” He said in a grumpy tone. I waited. After a pause, he said in a soft voice “Thank you.” And then I relaxed, “You are welcome.”

Slowly, I stopped the massages. “Well, sadly I think it’s time for you to get up, put your clothes on and be back to your work.” I heard a somehow disappointed sigh, but not a complain, so I released the will holding him in the bed. Then I added, “But be warned. I won’t cut the spell for the next two hours. So be ready to receive a kiss or a pet whenever I feel like that”

“What?” He said in a dismayed voice. “Harry, there will be other people around.”

“I know, and I am not going to nothing hard core, don’t worry. I am sure you will manage to hide your reactions, or to feed them some bullshit if needed. In any case, I don’t think anyone you are about to see is going to say anything. They value their lives that way.”

I heard his chuckle. “You are right.” I loved to hear that. So, I placed a gently kiss in the forehead of my action figure and I heard a startled gasp. Then I said, “Well, I let you go back to your life. Remember, 2 more hours.”

“I do. Thank you, Harry.” And he hung up.

I spent the following 2 hours giving occasional soft kisses or gentle pets, to different parts of the G.I.Joe, (only the chaste, safer ones) with a final kiss in its mouth. Then I broke the spell and went back to my own life. And all the time I was so looking forward to seeing John Marcone again…

I was about to go to bed that night when the phone rang. I answered and his voice said “Harry?”

“Yes, John?”

“I just wanted you to know, I loved my office hours today.”

I smiled and answered sincerely. “I am very glad to hear that.”

Hell Bell’s. we are two horny teenagers, aren’t we? I have no idea how this happened, but it feels good.

\------

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
